Anti-Gaz Story Prompts
by Zim'sMostLoyalServant
Summary: A list of ideas for anti-Gaz stories I'm too lazy or busy to write. Feel free to write any you like!
1. Prompts

**A/N: Herein is a list of ideas I've had for anti-Gaz stories, but I'm either unable to think them out past the basic plot, or I'm just too busy to write them out (mostly trying to **_**finally**_** break my writer's block).**

**So, I'm offering these ideas up – anyone who shares my enjoyment of Gaz getting what's coming to her, or simply likes a good challenge, take these as prompts. I'll list the titles (which you can change them if you want), and the basic plot of each, and after that you're free to write any that tickle your fancy.**

**More will be added when I think of anymore I won't use.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I need one of these for something like this? Well, just to be safe, I do not own Invader Zim or any related characters, just the ideas listed below.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Dib Snaps:** Dib finally takes too much of Gaz's crap, loses it, and takes revenge. (It should definitely involve physical violence, but whether he goes all the way to murder is up to you.)

**Hush, Little Baby:** Snowed in and alone at home, a bored Gaz explores her father's lab and finds an old Nanny-Bot. On a lark, she turns it on; unfortunately for her, it's malfunctioning, and thinks she's a baby…

**Planet of the…: **Gaz is teleported to another planet/universe/whatever, where whatever the dominant species is views her as an animal, leading to her either becoming a pet or being locked in a zoo.

**The Makeover:** In a rare moment of actually parenting, Professor Membrane decides Gaz doesn't socialize enough, and makes her join a girl's club at Skool. The other kids see Gaz as a freak due to her anti-social Goth nature, and decide to "help" her out, whether she wants it or not.

**Exchange Student From Hell:** The Membranes are selected to house a foreign exchange student, who right from the beginning gets on Gaz's nerves. And what's more, there seems to be something unnatural about this kid…

**Gaz, Wetter of Beds: **Okay, so this one I'm cribbing from someone who cancelled the story after one chapter that had nothing to do with the title. I wouldn't mind seeing someone pick up where they left off.

**Pig Girl:** An alternate universe or dream sequence (I'm not picky which) showing what Gaz's life would have been like if Dib had never undone the Pigmouth curse in the "Gaz: Taster of Pork" episode.


	2. More Prompts

**A/N: Here we go, some more prompts for you. I'm actually already working on one of these myself, but I'm not telling you which. It's more fun that way, don't you think?**

**Anyway, just in case I wasn't clear last time around, this isn't a first-come-first-serve contest; I'm actually hoping more than one person will end up using the same prompt. The more takes on an idea, the better.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't think I need this, but in any case, I don't own Invader Zim or any related characters.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**I Dream of Genie:** Gaz find a genie's lamp and decides to use her wishes for her own selfish gain. Naturally, these end up backfiring on her.

**Game Over:** Gaz has always felt that her video games were the most important thing in her life. But will she still feel that way when she ends up _inside_ one?

**The Bet:** Gaz loses a bet to [Insert Character Name Here]. Now she has to face the (rather humiliating) consequences.

**Nightmare World:** We all know how Gaz is always threatening people with a "nightmare world from which there's no waking". So, how fitting would it be if _she_ were somehow sent to one?

**Apathy vs. Doom:** It's a new skool year, and Gaz finds that her new teacher is Miss Bitters. May the most twisted female win.


	3. Even More Prompts

**A/N: And here's another bunch of prompts. I really hope people are looking at these with interest, because I don't know which, if any, I'll ever get around to doing myself.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A "Little" Problem:** Gaz is somehow shrunk down to the size of a hamster. Will she survive long enough to find a way back to normal?

**Changed My Mind: **Dragged along on a paranormal hunt, Gaz is accidentally hit by a trap laid by Zim for Dib. Now she finds herself slowly turning into what she hates the most.

**Don't Go To Sleep:** Based on the _Goosebumps_ book of the same name, every time Gaz falls asleep, she wakes up in an alternate universe.

**Magic Act:** While at a birthday party (hers or someone else's), Gaz is "volunteered" by a performing magician to assist him. And unfortunately for her, this guy's got real magic, and he's not too pleased with her attitude…

**Friends In High Places:** To the surprise of many, Dib actually makes friends in Hi Skool. Friends who are part of a secret society of magic users. Friends who don't like the way Gaz treats her own brother. Friends who can be pretty damn vindictive when they want to be…


	4. Yet More Prompts

**A/N: Well, here's another batch. I'd like to credit ngrey651 and Eduard Kassel for coming up with a couple of these themselves. Also, Night Waker has announced that he's working on a story based on one of my prompts, so I'd like to thank him for that, and tell everyone to be on the lookout for it.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'll say it even though I don't think I need to, but I don't own Invader Zim or any characters, including Gaz.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A Wee Bit of Gaz:** An encounter with a leprechaun on St. Patrick's Day goes rather badly for Gaz.

**The Children's Zoo:** Gaz wins a free trip to a special zoo. But there's something very different about this zoo…

**A Nice Place To Visit:** After her death, Gaz finds that her afterlife isn't what she expected it to be.

**For Every Killer:** After getting spooked by a lifelike wax museum display of Jack The Ripper (and of course denying it), Gaz starts having vivid nightmares about it. Are they just dreams, or is the Ripper really after her?

**It Was A Wonderful Life:** An adult Gaz, feeling nostalgic and bored, decides to travel back in time and relive her younger years. Naturally, things go horribly wrong.

**Gaz's Horrible Life of Luxury:** A mysterious object teleports Gaz to another world, where she finds herself worshipped and treated like royalty. But is everything as it appears?


End file.
